ravasddfandomcom-20200213-history
Heir of the Northern Spire
"I am the rightful ruler of these lands, I will not let the son's of the Bastard-Born take them away from me." Heirs of the Northern Spire are those who believe, or want others to believe, that they are descendants of Nicolas the Conquerer who saved the Northern Spire and the surrounding lands of Uilossi, from the servants of Kanchelsis, God of Vampires, and earned the servitude of the Hithfaeri, the Snow-Mist Elves, a race of Master Architects. They fight over the Northern Spire, for those who controls the Spire, controls the Hithfaeri and the entirity of Uilossi. BECOMING A HIER TO THE NORTHERN SPIRE: Most Hiers of the Northern Spire are members of a group of Houses who all attribute Nicolas the Conquerer as thier ancestor, but there are those who fabricate thier claims for their own bids of power. ENTRY REQUIREMENTS *Skills: Knowledge (Nature) 8 ranks *Feats: Beckon the Frozen (Frostburn, p. 47), Mounted Combat *Special: Must have evidence (real or well fabricated) that they descend either from Nicolas the Conquerer, or one of his children/descendants. Class Skills The Class Name's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Craft (INT),Diplomacy (CHA), Handle Animal (CHA), Heal (WIS), Knowledge Geography (INT), Knowledge History (INT), Knowledge Local (INT), Listen(WIS), Ride (DEX), Sense Motive (WIS), Spot (WIS), Survival (WIS), Skills Points at Each Level: '''2 + int '''Hit Dice: d10 Weapon Proficiencies: Hiers of the Northern Spire gain proficiency with longswords if they do not already possess it. Warmount: Upon becoming a Hier of the Northern Spire, the character is awarded his own specially bred and trained mount, an Artic War Elk. The character is expected to care for, feed, and protect his warmount; when a mission does not require the aid of the warmount, it can be stabled at no cost at any allied stronghold. Artic War Elk: Large animal; HD 7d8+28; hp 59; Init +1; Spd 50 ft.; AC 14, touch 10, flat-footed 13; Base Atk +5; Grp +15; Atk or Full Atk +10 melee (1d8+9, gore); Space/Reach 10 ft./5 ft.; SA improved grab, stampede, toss; SQ combative mount, low-light vision, scent;AL N; SV Fort +10, Ref +8, Will +6; Str 23, Dex 12, Con 19, Int 2, Wis 8, Cha 13. Skills and Feats: Listen +9, Spot +9; Alertness, Lightning Reflexes, Run. Combative Mount (Ex): A rider on an Artic War Elk gains a +2 circumstance bonus on all Ride checks. An Artic Auroch is trained for war. Skills: An Artic War Elk gains a +1 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. Coat of Arms: At 3rd level the Hier of the Northern Spire recieves a Personal Coat of Arms of his designs. The Coat of Arms can be placed on Flags, Banners, Armor, Clothing and the like. The Hier recieves a +2 to intimidation, and allies gain +2 Inspired. Effects do not stack and must be within 30 ft of a non-obstructed Coat of Arms to be active. Augmentation: At 5th Level the Hier of the Northern Spire takes the Rite of Nicolas, where they emulate thier ancestor and alter thier physiology by replacing part of thier body with Hithfaerian Steel, a striped steel that cannot rust. Augmentation can only be done once and on one part, except in the place of knuckles. Glyph of Arms: At 6th level the Hier of the Northern Spire gains the ability to magicly place his Coat of Arms on a surface he can touch, the glyph glows and cannot be obstructed and gives a +3 to intimidation and inspire. Oath of Wrath (Su): Beginning at 8th level, as a free action, the Hier of the Northern Spire may select a single opponent within 60 feet and swear an oath to defeat him. For the duration of the encounter, the Hier gains a +2 morale bonus on melee attack rolls, weapon damage rolls, saving throws, and skill checks made against the challenged target. This effect ends immediately if the Heir makes an attack or casts a spell targeted at any hostile creature other than the challenged target. Attacks of opportunity and spells cast on allies do not end the effect, nor do area spells such as fireball that catch other creatures in the area (as long as the challenged target is included in the area). The Hier of the Northern Spire can use oath of wrath once per day. Overwhelming Odds (Ex): A 10th-level Hier of the Northern Spire has expelled from his mind and soul the very notion of a hopeless battle; no matter how slight, there is always a chance for victory. Whenever the Hier of the Northern Spire faces an enemy in combat that has 3 or more Hit Dice or levels than he does, the Hier's faith that he shall prevail grants him damage reduction 3/— and a +2 insight bonus to his Armor Class and all saving throws. These benefits apply only against attacks made against the Hier from a creature whose levels or Hit Dice exceed the Hier's by 3 or more; if a creature with fewer Hit Dice or levels attacks the Hier, he does not receive these benefits. PLAYING A HIER OF THE NORTHERN SPIRE Brief description on how to play the class you are designing. Combat: Here's a section where you will describe common combat methods for your class. Remember to include information on how your class will use his powers in combat. Advancement: Hier's can go many ways to improve thier power, however it likely best to go for classes with a very specialized role in combat to add to the effectiveness of this class. Resources: Charisma is the ideal thing to draw on for this class. HEIR OF THE NORTHERN SPIRE IN THE WORLD It's best to be on thier good side, even a false Heir of Nicolas is a powerful one.! All Hiers of The Northern Spire interact with the world with a sense of nobility around them. Regaurdless of how low thier claims or even wants for the throne truely are, they all give, and tend to expect to recieve vocal honor expected of a High Noble. Daily Life: Daily Life of an Heir of the Northern Spire in one way or another revolve around politics and battle, one day you are feasting with your cousins, making merry and honoring your ancestors, the next you are in battle with the same cousin over a small political disagreement. Such things are not uncommon in the rather complecated political structure that the Hiers find themselves in. Notables: *'Tytos the Bear of House Frost-Blood: '''Tytos was born into a time of constant outright war, Davos the Unbowed of House Tomete was purging the Lords of other Houses who did not support his claim in the most effective of such an extreme war ever. Tytos viewed this as dishonorable and led a small force against Davos and Tytos eventually became the first man to defeat Davos in battle, and would indeed eventually kill Davos and take the Throne of the Northern Spire. *'Karlon the Titan, Betrayer of House Nisse:' Bastard, and only, son of a Nisse Noble with high claims to the Throne. He killed his father, upsurted his fathers claim as his own, and started an invation of Uilossi, assisted by Frost Giants and other worshippers of the God Thrym, calling himself Thrym's Chosen in an attempt to make Uilossi a Theocracy dedicated to Thrym. '''Organizations:' * House Kerst: House of the Descendants of Kerst the Bold, The Eldest-born of the 'True-Blood' sons of Nicolas the Conquerer and his wife Queen Annalina of the White-Mane Tribe. Kerst was a strong leader and the most physicly imposing of all of the children of Nicolas. He was a great soldier and it was indeed he who slayed Rivko, High Priest of Kanchelsis who killed his father in the same battle. Despite being a good warrior and general, his ability to lead a country was often put into question, and those questions are often viewed as the ones that started the now imfamouse and seemingly endless war between the family over the Throne of the Northern Spire. * House Nisse: House of the Descendants of Nisse the Naviator, Second born son of Nicolas. Nisse had little interest in politics after the Vampire War for the Spire, his time and money was often put into exploring the world beyond the Endless Winter of Uilossi unless the pocitics truely requires his participation. * House Tomete: House of the Descendants of Tomete the Younger, the Youngest and most ambitouse of the Children of Nicolas the Conquerer and Queen Annalina. Though not nessicarly good at intrique, Tomete was one of the greatest speakers and diplomats of all Uilossi if not the world. Able to commendeer many armies and signed many treaties during his innitial rise to power, many of such treaties still are in effect. * House Seeki: House of the Descendants of Seeki the Fair, the only Daughter and third born child of Nicolas the Conquerer. They rarely actively seek the throne but run most buisness establishments in Uilossi and tend to run both Uilossi and the War between the Houses behind the scenes, finding everyone elses little secrets and exposing them or otherwise useing them to thier advantage. * House Frost-Blood: The House of the Desendants of Jonathan Frost-Blood, the 'Bastard-Born' son of Nicolas the Conquerer and the White Dragon Zokurka. Many believed Nicolas wanted Jonathan to rule when he died due to giving Jonathan the ancestral sword Ice-Cleaver, which is still in the Houses Possession as a token of thier right to rule. It is said that those among this House resemble Nicolas the Conquerer the most. NPC Reaction NPC's react to Hiers in the same matter that they would any other noble. HIER OF THE NORTHERN SPIRE IN THE GAME This is a good place to provide a quick note on how your class will effect game play statistically. Adaptation: Very little 'adaption' should be needed besides the changing of place names. Encounters: NPC members of the Hiers of the Northern Spire Class will be polite and honorable but hard to read. It will be difficult to 'Sence Motive' or 'Detect Alignment'. Known Heirs of the Northern Spire *Kerst the Bold *Nisse the Naviator *Tomete the Younger *Seeki the Fair *Jonathan Frost-Blood *Tytos the Bear *Davos the Unbowed *Karlon the Titan Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Browse